Cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils are amongst the most severe types of soils to remove from surfaces. Traditionally, the removal of cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils from cookware and tableware requires soaking the soiled object prior to mechanical action. Apparently, the automatic dishwashing process alone does not provide a satisfactory removal of cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils.
The removal of good cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soil is even more challenging when using a phosphate free detergent.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic dishwashing detergent composition capable to provide tough food removal, including cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils.